Trust and Betrayal
by Trust-and-Betrayl
Summary: Due to popular demand I have decided to post this is a snippet from a longer story I have been writing, it should be up in a few weeks time. Feed back desperately needed! Now on with the Story RonHermione


Due to popular demand I have decided to post this is a snippet from a longer story I have been writing, it should be up in a few weeks time. Feed back desperately needed! Now on with the Story  
  
The silk of her shirt was sliding with a whisper across the pale expanse of her shoulder, guided by his deft hand. This close to him surrounded only by the silence of the empty apartment - for the ministry felt that it should be a somewhat adequate gift for his services for them - she felt his male presence much the way a female fox is aware of her mate. There was the acknowledgement of love and lust.  
  
What she was about to begin, held a precious place in her heart. She felt that this act would only be able to express a fragment of her undying love for him.  
  
Her dress had slipped off both her shoulders and now, she pressed her hands across herself as a schoolgirl might be, embarrassed about her newly budding breasts. Hermione giggled at that considering that she still was a schoolgirl.  
  
Ron leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against her throat. A rush of heat rise through her body and she was instantly hooked, trying to savour the moment all she could.  
  
She felt his hands sliding over her, and she willed her-stupor, taking of his baggy khakis and muscle shirt, the bright red angular pattern breaking up into shards as the folds begin to appear.  
  
He was naked long before she was and his flesh warm beneath her probing fingers. He was virtually hairless save a small amount of chest hair. His skin was lightly tanned and unblemished. She put her cheek against his belly and felt the life beating in her ear like the surf along the far shore. This meant everything to her. She knew it was real.  
  
He lifted her upwards and now they lay, body against body. Both of their legs spread slightly apart. There seemed like a second heart down there, pulsing in a rhythm all its own. She felt its insistent push as it grew, insinuating itself between her thighs.  
  
She reached down and cupped his scrotum. He groaned in pleasure as she began touching the base of his shaft.  
  
Gently, he began to roll over, to move her on her back. She had never been so aware of one part of her anatomy before. The insides of her thighs burned as if she had pressed herself against an oven and her flesh there ripped as if in terror.  
  
But Hermione began doubting herself. What if she was not enough to satisfy him, he would surely reject her? All this thought was brought to a screeching halt as Ron whispered small nothings into her ears. His voice was like magic to her and her body began to shake like a leaf. Ron groaned loudly and began again with a new vigour.  
  
He had placed her on her back. She could feel the soft silk of her short silk skirt on her flesh like a sensuous caress. Ron loomed over her, his muscular body, throwing her belly and breasts into the shadows.  
  
She raised her arms, her fingers and palms tracing the ridges and bulges of his muscles. She had used the pads of her thumbs to press inwards.  
  
"You like my arms?" he whispered  
  
Her eyes, dark amber, stared back at him lovingly, pouring out her soul.  
  
"Ah, yes," he breathed "Ah, yes"  
  
His head came down and his open lips encompassed a nipple. Hermione threw her head back in ecstasy. He moved from one breast nuzzling and licking earning a series of loud moans. Hermiones body felt like it was on fire. His fingertips rolled one nipple on the other and now she gasped at the contrast between the warm softness of his mouth and the rough calloused rubbing of his fingers. She didn't know weather to scream at the pleasure or cry at the shear torture Ron was slowly inflicting on her. She did neither, merely but her lower lip, exhaling sharply. She bit down onto Ron, hard trying to stifle a loud cry.  
  
Then she felt herself being turned onto her side, Ron's heated body beside her. His hand gently lifted her upper leg and centred in on the core of her. She gasped as she felt him between her thighs in the tangled forest of her pubic hair.  
  
Hermione looked up at his face with a questioning glance. He began to whisper but her head was throbbing wildly from the pleasure she was experiencing she could make out some of the words  
  
"Are you.. I don't wanna hurt. it okay if you wanna stop"  
  
She gave him a knowing smile and guided his hand towards her lower lips. Then she was opening herself to him, feeling the thick hotness of him like a bar of iron between her legs.  
  
She went rigid and began to weep tears of love. Ron stopped completely and looked down at her his eyes full of love and affection. She smiled slightly and started to move her hips slightly, beckoning his entrance into her. His breath hissed in her ear and she could feel the tightening of his powerful arms around her in a loving embrace. Her buttocks were hard against him as he moved around and around as the entrance to her vagina until he could stand it no longer.  
  
With a long drawn out groan Ron slowly pushed himself all the way into her. The pain was unbearable as she dug her nails into his back drawing blood. Hermione's eyes opened so wide the whites showed all around. An engine of fire started up in her chest so that she could not breathe. All the things he was doing to her were mind boggling.  
  
She was overcome by sensation and she cried out his name wildly. Ron, hearing his name being cried out, lunged even deeper into her establishing an erotic rhythm. Her head whipped back and forth, her long unbound hair slapping against Ron, enflaming him all the more.  
  
Ron.  
  
His name made her moan and bite her lip against all the unfurling memories of their past years together.  
  
Like ships in the night on a storm-tossed tumultuous sea, they rocked to and fro, Hermione locked inside his embrace, allowing him this assault on her body. His taste was on her lips, and love in her heart.  
  
She reached back between her thighs, grasping at his swinging sack. At the same moment she clenched her inner muscles, working on the engorged head buried inside her slick channel. Her hips revolved in a rapid corkscrew motion. She squeezed lightly with her hand.  
  
She heard his deep groan and felt his muscles trembling all around her. Teasing him slightly she ran a hand up his cheat and screamed out his name as she impaled herself deeply on him.  
  
A torrent of love and lust ran down from her as she blanked out a fell against Ron's chest. A few seconds later she regained her composure and turned her gaze upwards to her lover. The light snoring filled the small empty apartment obviously he had been worn out. Giggling slightly gave him a light peck on the cheek and followed her lover into his dreams. Forever at his side, forever loving him.  
  
So what do you guys think of this fic. As I said its only a snippet so if you wanna read the whole thing review! 


End file.
